


A bag of Liquorice allsorts

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Family, Married Life, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Relationships: James Maguire/Orla McCool
Comments: 65
Kudos: 6





	1. Life has a funny way of getting people together and some backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweepo/gifts).



**JUNE 16TH 2006 Derry/Londonderry 9AM**

"Well Mr Maguire today is going to be one of the most memorable days of your life.. one of many of course but this will top it all off but life has a funny way of getting us together." James straightened up his tie staring into the full length mirror. James dressed to impress and sure his freshly ironed black suit and his polished shoes make him all the more handsome he decided against using hair gel or pomade last time he tried that on a date it ended in embarrassment and his lady friend laughing at him then again this lady friend in question was Erin Quinn but that was years ago this is now he found the lady he wanted to be with one that smelled of sweeties and who was just as sweet as sugar.

*knock knock*

"hey dicko come on our carriage awaits motherfucker" James turned towards the door "you can come in michelle you know" the door opened and in the reflection of the mirror stood Michelle wearing a purple strapless bridesmaid dress and with a smell that could only be that of lavender "ach James you dress pretty good for a limey of course canne believe your going to marry Orla my ma put a bet that you would marry Erin she wouldn't stop complaining when she heard the news." James shut his eyes "michelle please can we not talk about my ex at a time like this its my special day." James didnt want to think about Erin today i mean sure she was one of Orla's bridesmaids but this was his and orla's special day.

**September** **18th 2001 London 3PM**

"so like i was saying James my ma thinks that this new fangled wooden spoon i got her from Wilko is what you english say the bee's knees? it never breaks and i was even able to get it engraved with her name sure who else could do that for their mammy and... your awfully quiet is their something wrong?" Erin placed her right hand over the cafe table longing to grasp his hand but his hand didn't reach out to hold hers back. James and Erin had been going out since 97 since the GFA was signed if there was a sign of hope for the future it was these two dorks getting together. Erin always saw it as a sign that things were on the up and the future was bright even secretly Mary bought a new hat for a day she hoped would come and prepared a letter to John Hume for a invite for a special day.

Erin i think... well i think that" James gulped the lump in his throat was getting a lot bigger after every second sure he had to speak his mind but well what was the nice way to put it.. was there even a nice way to put it. "aye James what is it sure *erin blushed and smiled a white toothy smile* is there something special you want to tell me something important perhaps cause you know my ma said that she thought you would get me a wee present soon you know one that goes on a finger even your aunt seems to thing so as well that.." "Ithinkweshouldseeotherpeople" James blurted out leaving a deafening silence between the two of them with Erin staring at James in shock. "im sorry james, i dont follow." James leaned back on his chair unable to look at Erin in the eye he could look everywhere else but her face and those eyes. "i think that.. for the best that we see other people. Erin i've been going out with you for.. for" "3 years 5 months 8 days and 15 hours James and not a second goes by when i don't remember that." Erin slammed a open palm against the table "and does all that time mean NOTHING to you!! i love you my wee english fella i was one of the only girls in derry who gave you a chance.. well apart from trampy tara but if ye went with her your dick would have fallen off probably got something nasty from her."

"Erin please i just feel that well your my second ever girlfriend." Erin scoffed "come off it james i was your first Katya didn't count it was only for a few days" "er yes it did erin she was my girlfriend." James leaned his head back to face the cloudy sky it looked light it was about to rain "i bet she set this up James i bet Katya was involved" Erin barely taking a breath between accusations "i bet she wants to have you for herself so you two get married and have wains of your own but im telling ye james us derry girls are better mammies that dirty Ukrainian prostitutes."

"How dare you Erin! and besides no Katya didnt set this up.. i just feel like im rushed into something here and well i dont feel comfortable with it why is it their is a sudden urge for us to get married .i dont want to get married yet and besides i just feel that well i want to see other people Erin and i think you knew this for a while but just didnt want to admit it... read the signs Erin we dont sleep in the same bed anymore we hardly do anything romantic anymore. Yes we are still best friends and yes we can still do things together as friends but ive just... ive just lost that loving feeling." James wiped a tear from his eye "i have to do this Erin" Erin leaned forward "but i dont want you to... please James your my wee english fella i canne cope without ya." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a £10 pound note and placed it on the saucer that held his empty coffee cup "im going to my mum's goodbye Erin" James stood up from his chair and looked to the waiter "can we have the bill please over here."

James grabbed his coat and went walking off towards the street turned right with quick pace and slowly walked away "JAMES? JAMES?! JAMES Z MAGUIRE DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME!" but this words didnt change his direction only the pace of his walking to the point that it was quick step and nearly a slow jog "JAMES COME BACK!! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!!"

"James? James? "AY DICKO!" a sharp shout in his ear brought him back to the present "James come on we need to get to the church or Orla's granda will have ye on a spike" Michelle shock him on the shoulder "ye ok James you seem quiet." James looked into the mirror again took a deep breath then looked at his shoes "yeah im just nervous and scared thats all." Michelle dragged him along "come on dicko don't stand her up or you will get ya head cut off." 

Leading him towards the car she opened the door "are ye getting in or not?!" James smiled "lets get me married michelle!" he clapped his hands together shaking them smiling.


	2. Everything changes but you

**JUNE 16TH 11AM Derry**

"Jesus James calm the fuck down your worse that claire and she was bricking it earlier today" Michelle nudged James who was standing by the front door to the chapel greeting everyone who had decided to attend "gee i dont know michelle how about you switch places and your the one getting married today god what if i make a fool of myself Chelle and ruin it i will be a embarrassment" James shock a eldery gentleman's hand. "James you are already a embarrassment cause your english you cant embarrass anymore in derry." Michelle always did have a weird way of giving pep talks but James had to admit that she was good at it. "you have a funny way of helping me out michelle did you know that?" Michelle grinned and playfully punched him on the arm "thats what family are for James" she pointed a finger towards a women walking towards them "speaking of family its your mammy."

"James oh James" Kathy held her hat tightly on top of her head trying to stop a breeze from taking it away "its a big day for my big handsome boy a wedding god look at you have you all dressed up you look so handsome." James beamed he loved seeing his mum smiling at him with a beaming smile it make him feel wanted by her" aww thanks mum im sure my dad was handsome as well." Kathy's smile went away quickly and became inquisitive "your father James? oh aye he was handsome but lets not talk about him he was a possessive man James to me for now James focus on your self your my wee handsome boy." "James James!" another woman walked into view it was his auntie Deidre.

"James you could have picked a better day for the service sure this breeze is annoying me one of us is going to get blown away by it mark my works now look at you James" she started to fix his tie "how old are ya son and your still scruffy and its your wedding for crying out loud" suddenly the church bells started to ring "now James in in come on michelle get him to the alter sure the bride will arrive soon in in!" Deidre patting James on the back trying to herd him into the church.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"all rise please" the priest conducting the ceremony was non other than father Peter who had been made parish priest for the local church courtesy of the local bishop sure he recognized Michelle and James from their younger days and flashed them both a smile "psst James James" Michelle leaned in towards James ear "what chelle" Michelle coyly smiled towards James as he put a hand in front of his ear "you think i can defrock a priest sure he must get lonely half the time" James turned to her with a look of disgust "michelle you arnt going to have sex with Fr Peter at my own wedding for god sake." Michelle tutted at him "come on James admit it some of the priests are rides and he is and look at him he is desperate." 

***BRIDAL MARCH***

James couldnt help to stare he remember his mum telling him how it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and he had no say in what Orla would be wearing. Orla slowly walked down the isle wearing a yellow short flowery dress with a... 'hang on is that her easter dress?!' James blinked as she came closer into view and he was right it was the exact same easter dress that she wore to prom all those years ago except this time she was carrying a bouquet of flowers occasionally putting her hand inside the bouquet pulling out something and putting it in her mouth lifting her wedding vale as she did so. Joe gave James a stern look as he handed her over as Erin followed closely behind him but she smiled and waved at James and gave him a thumbs up.

"are you eating sweets orla at our wedding?" James looked into the bouquet noticing a small brown bag in the middle "aye james i asked the wee driver to pull into dennis shop to get some cola bottles cause you know what i think about Cola bottles James?" he could notice her smile underneath her vale "because they are cracker"James smiled back "we have to be quiet now Fr Peter is about to start."

***a while later***

"James im bored he goes on for ages" Orla looked down at the flowers on her easter dress. "and now we commence with the volwes.. do you James Z Maguire take Orla Josephine McCool to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health do death do you part?" James nodded as he placed a ring on Orla's finger "i do father" Fr Peter then turned to Orla "and do you Orla Josephine McCool take James Z Maguire to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Orla looked at him with a confused look "aye" Peter nodded "orla you have to say i do" "do i wait do i have to share my sweeties with James and my lollies as well cause i have some sweets in my dress pocket" she rummaged in her dress pocket and pulled out a handful "see look" Fr Peter coughed "well i guess i mean the bible doesnt say anything about sharing sweets but if you like james then yes you can if thats ok with you."

"aye it is sure james would you like a lolly" the whole crowd cooed over this even Kathy couldnt resist James meekly reached out to grab the chubba chub lolly "i would love it orla thank you" Fr Peter noticing the stern look that Joe was giving him coughed to bring the proceedings back to normal "by the power invested in me you are now husband and wife..James you may now kiss the bride." James lifted the vail to reveal a smiling face and the next thing he knew he was leap on by his wife and wrapped in her arms and legs. Michelle who was standing next to James shuffled towards father Peter and winked at him "now what do you say we do the same in the confessional Fr sure i love me a ride of a priest."


	3. Why isnt everyone dancing?

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Maguire!!!" flower petals were thrown into the air above them as the church bells make a deafening noise which sometimes she had to put her hands to her ears while at the same time trying to reach up to catch some of the petals placing them in her hands in a pile and then blowing into them to release them back in to the air. James meanwhile waved to his mother who was crying and smiling to the flashes of the camera. "thank you everyone i hope you all enjoyed it cause we have more planned for the reception i hope you can attend." Suddenly James felt a hand on his shoulder "James well done son" James turned his head round to notice Mary beaming at him wearing a blue hat which James believed was the hat for the event that never occurred in the Quinn family.

"congratulations son i cant believe that my niece found a fella that she would be married too sure i have to watch who my own daughter is bringing home but to be honest James ever since well *cough*" Mary didn't want to say it but James understood what she meant and nodded "look James i dont hold it against you like you said to Erin we need to see other people but im gonna tell ya" she looked around as she leaned in to him noticing orla walking away to stare at a bird that landing on the street "i dont think erin has got over you and her well not being together anymore." James looked towards Erin who was busy talking to claire "thanks for letting me know Mrs Quinn you know what Erin is lke with fellas she is a bit well.."

the conversation was cut short by the approach of Orla who tightly grasped his hand "James are we gonna eat soon cause im getting hungry also can we get to ride in the fancy car again that was cracker." James smiled as he kissed her on the cheek "sure we can do" slowly walking over to the car her leaned forward to open the door "would you like to get in orla?" Orla placed a flower petal onto the tip of James's nose "thank you very much."

the reception hall a large hall that was a multi use hall and it had been decorated for the occasion with bunting and white and green ballons they had even hired a band for the occasion which Orla has specifically requested for and apparently she had heard them before which James wondered who is was? did she go to concerts without him? sure she loved the rock chick look when James took her to a festival once and she had become smitten with the look but that was nothing on a bohemian clothing to orla it showed how carefree she was just wearing a blue long dress with some sandles feeling the grass at her feet she loved it it was so cracker to her.

"James sure the band is going to play my favorite dancing song the one i listen to all the time i even got them to record it on my walkman.. go one fellas" the room eurputed in applause as the band had set up their instruments and the lead singer leaned into the microphone "alright everyone well this is different from school proms but the bride requested a certain song she wanted us to play and well who could deny a requested from the happy lady so.. lets rock the boat"

When the music started everyone knew what to do running around in the attempt to form lines on the floor Orla and James scurrying to find a place on the floor on which to seat "James James! sit with me!!" Erin leaned in towards him tying to shout over the music "I cant Erin i have to sit next to Orla!" Erin rubbed his hair and patted him on the cheek "ach you no fun James hey have you seen Michelle i canne find her sure she loves this song!" James looked around agreeing with Erin she was nowhere to be seen.

during the period of the song James noticed Michelle sneek into the room followed by a priest 'oh god Michelle you didnt' James thought to himself surely she didnt.


	4. A wee trip to Bourneville part 1

"James can i take this blindfold off now?" Orla looked towards his general direction but obviously could not see him a dark black tie was covering his eyes. even thought she was blindfolded she was beaming at him her smiling radiating in the car sure James never knew someone who could have such a beautiful smile as her well there was one woman but they were not together anymore.

"are you kidnapping me James sure this is a weird honeymoon if your are" James almost slammed his foot on the brake pedal in shock "why would i kidnap my own wife when we are both on our honeymoon thats messed up?!" Orla shrugged her shoulders "cause Erin told be about idea she had for a book where a man kidnaps his girlfriend and takes her to a place called... called er...Gretna green and there is a wee man with a mallet." James looked in his side mirror as he went to turn left "Orla thats a place where people used to go to get married and its not kidnapping its eloping why is Erin so interested in this then." James saw a parking spot and attempted to park up their red Renault Clio "she said she is writing a romance book about a girl eloping with her boyfriend before its to late.. i think its going to be boring james i still read her diary she is complaining alot about how life is unfair sure she mentions you in it.

James applied the handbrake and placed a hand in front of the blindfold "yeah im sure she does but listen orla can we not talk about Erin please." "Why not James she is my cousin sure i love my cousin. James gripped the blindfold tighter his once gentle hand became a clenched fist "because i.. i.." taking a break to allow himself to breath he looked into the rear view mirror to see his face going slightly red. He relaxed his grip on the blindfold "well we are here to enjoy our honeymoon now lets take this blindfold of ya" slowly lifting the blindfold off he notices her gentle brown eyes looking at him her beaming smile still on her face how could he get mad at her he cant he honestly cant.

James was such a gentleman letting himself out of the car first to allow him to open the passenger door to allow Orla to step out a black converse shoe touching the tarmac road taking further care to allow her wide leg trousers to not be caught in the door or on the side of the seat. Orla wore a white jumper with black wide legged trousers with a black belt she would normally be carefree with her outfits but this was one that James picked out for her it was one of his favorite outfits for her. "sure James i know we are in england cause they all speak with funny noices like you but where are we?" 

James smiled "you will see soon enough" holding her hand which she was grasping tightly they walked to where they needed to go Orla looking at the stray birds in the sky "ok Orla now look at that purple sign there." James pointed to a big purple sign. Orla looked at it "Cadbury world: Open. James this is where they make the wee chocolate Bars!!!" she jumped straight into him and straddled him tight like a baby grasping onto their parent "mammy was right about you your such a cracker fella" James placed his arms under her legs making sure she didnt fall. "ok orla lets go in.. can you.. can you get off because your a bit heavy." Orla laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his ear

"Nooo" as she tightly wrapped herself around him again like a boa constrictor. "ok well lets go get some tickets anyway" James slowly shuffling to the ticket office carrying a wee Derry girl in his arms.


	5. A wee trip to Bourneville part 2

"Orla i love you too but you have to get off me please i dont think... i can take the weight anymore" James lagging behind the rest of the tour group carry a not so small bundle of joy in his arms as he shuffled along the floor. "no james i watched this film with Erin about these people on a wee boat and this lady asked a fella to never let go of here when they were in the cold water." James knew exactly what film she meant she meant titanic a film that Erin wouldn't never allow James to not watch so he probably saw that film over 10 times and he lost count after 10 he knew that for sure.

"well then at this rate i need one of those baby carrier things to carry you in" James picking up the pace again finding a more confortable and easier way to support the weight of Orla. "aye James you need one of those grand things i wish you could carry me in one sure my feet hurt going up the hill to see mammy Orla reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a rainbow coloured object wrapped in a wrapper. "what's that orla?" James looked down having got a better image of the object in question he realized what it was a rainbow dummy ' how fitting' he thought to himself as she tied the ribbon around her neck as she smiled "i like these james sure these are cracker."

having learnt the history of the factory and the town of bourneville that was build for the workers the tour group were being ushered into a room which Orla would remark "is like heaven" 'SAMPLE ROOM'

Orla as soon as she saw the plates of pieces of chocolate and other confectionery goods she lept out of James arms as soon as she jumped on them James chest an rib cage surley breathing a sigh of relief as a heavy weight was taken off them "Orla please dont make your self sick.. please" Orla eyed the plates salivia drooling from her mouth as she took a piece of a dairy milk bar "aye James i wont sure when was the last time i made myself sick?" James placed his hands on his lower back anticipating the time he will need some form of back support in the future to carry Orla if wrapping herself round him like a boa constrictor was to be the new norm."when we watched that film a week ago the one about those two dogs."

Orla cupped her hands together"aye the lady and the tramp awww james those dogs were so cute can we share spaghetti like that sometime sure it would be lovely." James could only watch as Orla was funneling pieces of chocolate into her mouth ranging from pieces of diary milk, bourneville bars and the occasional chocolate button. "Orla please don't i will have to clean up sick in the car afterwards."

* BACK IN THE CAR*

"well its safe to say we wont be allowed back anytime soon"James fastened his seat belt "i dont know what i did wrong james sure i thought he would start singing." James put his head in his hands "Orla you do not go up to a man with dwarfism and call him a oompa loompa and ask him if he can sing one of those songs this isnt a rold dahl book!." Orla leaned back into the passenger seat trying to lick the chocolate off her wee fingers "i thought i got told off for going in the place where they make the wee chocolate." James pulled out a list from his pocket and unrolled it "yes two of many things"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read a lot of my fic's you might notice some references to other works of mine :)


End file.
